Reunion
by CMW2
Summary: THE HARD TIMES OF RJ BERGER: It's been ten years since Pinkerton High's Class of 2012 graduated. What's going on with our heroes and villains?;RJ/Jenny mainly with Miles/Lily in the background. Rated for language and sex; 15th in my 2010 SSS Project; NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I couldn't help myself. I saw the first episode of **_**Hard Times **_**and now, that's all my muse wants to read and create. Since FFN doesn't have a group for it (yet), I'm going to stick this WIP (yes, another one!) into Misc. and move it when the time comes.**

**I love the offbeat and perverted humor (it's just like **_**MINES!**_**) and the distinct possibility that the Nerd will actually get with The Queen Bee like I always root for. Plus, the guy that plays RJ…**_**woof!**_** Anyway, this is a way in the future fic and I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**My name is RJ Berger. Nature made me skinny and awkward. Nature also gave me a gift, a gift that I began to accept during my Sophomore year of high school. By accepting that gift, it helped me to embrace others and now, ten years later, I'm still reaping the benefits…**

Jenny Swanson-Berger walked into his home office and saw him in a video conference with the Head of Taniko Industries. After she had finally gotten over the _**Incident,**_ Natsumi and RJ had become good friends and had gone into business together making Camelot meets D&D video games. With all the awkward yet adorable teenage boys looking for a _**Dragon Rider**_, the market was strong and they were expanding into Japan.

"_Will you and Jennifer be at the Reunion on Saturday?"_

He heaved a long suffering sigh and Jenny rolled her eyes. RJ had never wanted to return to Pinkerton High after everything that had happened. At first, she understood his apprehension and even shared but it had been 10 years, damn it! People changed a lot in 10 years and it was time for closure. Plus, she wanted to show all of the haters that Beauty could marry the Geek and make it work. It would be a great FUCK YOU to them all, a better one than remaining in San Francisco.

He accepted her reasoning and went along with it but it didn't mean he liked it…

"Yeah. Jen convinced me with the promise of Free Food. Besides, it's been 10 years. Any one who's still holding a grudge should either have grown up or gone to prison by now. Plus, I want to see Miles and Lily's new baby in person."

"_They had _**another**_ child?"_

The only other couple who had managed to shock Pinkerton High to the foundations was Lily Miran and Miles Jenner. They had sniped and cut each other down until the summer after Junior Year. After all, when your parents ship you to Fat Camp with the spawn of the Gestapo running it, there's no time to be bitches towards each other. They had banded together against the other campers and as the weight came off, a twisted form of actual friendship emerged….as well as primal wilderness lust. By the end of the summer, they were at it all the time in the woods, on the camp kitchen floor, and even in the Lake during Swim Hour.

When they got back to civilization, they continued their sexcapades and somewhere between orgasms, they had fallen in love, shocking everyone except RJ. ("_**You two were either going to fuck each other or kill other. I'm just glad you picked the legal option**_")

They had gotten married after a stint at community college and now had 3 children, along with a successful diner.

"Yeah, and they named him after me. Miles thought it would be funny considering how Lily used to chase after me. I'll send you the pictures along with my designs."

"_Very well, RJ. Give my love to Jennifer."_

"I will. See you Saturday. Morning, Jen." he greeted with a small smile.

She came over and hugged him from behind, pressing fond kisses to his neck.

"Morning. Robin's coming over so we can shop for dresses for the reunion. Did you book our flight tickets?"

"We leave on the first flight out on Thursday. That gives us time to see your parents and mine before all hell breaks loose." he replied morosely.

"All hell _**isn't **_going to break loose. The Reunion's going to be a kickass time. You'll see."

"I love your optimism. It's one of the numerous reasons why I married you."

She leaned forward and captured his lips in a deep kiss, delighting in his growl into her mouth. He was a passionate and creative lover. Even though they had been married for nearly five years and dating for eight, their lovemaking were never boring and never a chore. RJ turned around and drew her onto his lap, letting her feel every throbbing inch of what she did to him.

"When is Robin coming?"

"9-9:30." she stuttered as his fingers slid under her robe, finding nothing but smooth flesh.

"Plenty of time." he growled before carrying her giggling form back to their bedroom.

Coffee and watching the sunrise was a nice way to wake up.

Having hot passionate sex with the one she loved was even better.

_**/**_

"Kylie, get down! Miles, please go get her…Stephanie, don't eat off of the floor, you'll die!"

Lily Miran-Jenner stood in front of the San Fran gate and gently bounced her little RJ. He was sleeping like a good boy (and snoring like his father) and sucking on a dark green pacifier. His namesake would be here soon and the idea of seeing him in person again made her smile. Like everyone had expected, as soon as the last note of Pomp and Circumstance echoed, RJ Berger had gotten the hell out of Pinkerton and had taken his woman with him.

The picture of him in cap and gown on a restored Harley with a laughing Jenny Swanson was part of the backdrop in the gym. Although, Lily had never succeeded in her mission to get RJ Berger in her bed, what had happened instead was just as great, if not better.

Kylie was giggling while being piggyback carried on her daddy's back. Miles was smiling and Stephanie had latched onto his leg, wanting to be with her sister. It was always like that with twins. She had damn near fainted when the GYN had confirmed two babies but she really had been ecstatic.

She had always wanted to have a bunch of babies because being an only child was lonely.

Fortunately, Miles was of the same mind. Although, when she thought about it, anything involving sex with her was A-OK in his book. And he loved being a dad. His interaction with their kids showed that.

"There they are! Dude, dude, over here!"

Lily grinned as the girls nearly broke their Uncle RJ in half and gave Jenny a light but real hug. Her irrational hatred of the blonde died after she started doing the nasty with Miles and they had become friends in the aftermath of her ugly break up with that asshole Max Owens.

After all, burning a man's worldly possessions to the sounds of Lady Gaga was the ultimate chick party. Their rendition of Bad Romance had gotten them their own followings on FaceBook and MySpace. Jenny had her gotten out of OutCast-ville and Lily had kept people from talking about her behind her back with fists and teeth.

It was a beautiful friendship.

"Hi, Lils. Oh, he's gorgeous! Can I hold him?"

Lily gently surrendered the now awake baby and she noted how natural Jenny looked with him. And how RJ looked at her with a baby in her arms. Lily knew that look. Miles always got that look before she ended up pregnant. The smirk on her husband's face made Lily roll her eyes fondly. It was always best to let him think that was getting away with something or he had the sole inside scoop. It was good for his ego and a happy husband made for a horny husband.

"Hi, Lily." RJ greeted with a gentle hug.

Since she had directed her attentions to Miles, RJ was more tactile with her and Lily didn't mind it one bit. He was still skinny but had filled out quite nicely and he had a light tan from the California sun. His hair was brushing his jaw and he had lost the glasses in favor of Lasik, showing big sky blue eyes. They were happier eyes. They didn't have the haunting sadness or righteous rage that he had needed to survive Pinkerton High. It was nice to see him at peace.

"Hey, lover boy. Sooo…the reunion. Woo?"

"It's more like Meh. I don't want to go but Jen wants to and I've learned that it's best to just go along with what she wants because it makes her happy. A happy wife is a horny wife."

Lily chuckled as Jenny swatted him and took her fussing bambino. It was 1:36PM and that meant that it was lunch time.

Uncaring of the horrified stares of strangers and laughter of her friends, Lily bared her left tit and let her hungry baby latch on in the middle of the airport, cooing an Italian lullaby to him.

Bottles were for late night feedings and no amount of indecent exposure charges and yelling mall cops would keep her from nursing her baby. She was Super Mom and anyone who had a problem could go suck it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your positive responses. Another author (BlackTidefan) on here that got bit by the RJ Berger plot bunny too found me so we're going to write some stuff together. It's going to be fun. I always like having a structured approach to my writing (my SSS Project proves that) and it's always fun to work with other writers and readers on here.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Standing at center court, RJ looked around the main gym of Pinkerton High School for the first time since graduation.

It still smelled like gum and dried blood but it wasn't nearly as massive as he remembered. His perceptions had changed. Pinkerton High School wasn't the big scary place that would eat him alive anymore. It was just a building full of memories (the majority of them shitty) and the only good thing that came directly from this building was his relationship with Jen.

Of course, the events leading up to the relationship had been awful, leading to him being in the hospital for the whole summer before Senior Year because of Max fucking Owens. The Roid Rage prone pretty boy had decided to jump him with two of his lackeys just because he had invited Jen to hang out with him at lunch. It seemed that he had gotten the idea that he had stolen Jen from him and forced her to break up with him. Max seemed to had forgotten his actions with that cheerleader from Riverside and made it RJ's fault regardless of facts and time.

RJ had ended up with busted ribs, bruised kidneys, and a broken leg from defending himself. Jen had pulled Max off of him (getting a black eye for her trouble) and then put herself protectively close to him to hold the others off with a can of pepper spray. He had lost consciousness in her arms and the first sight he had truly seen (other than the worried faces of his parents) when he woke up was her sleeping in an ugly orange hospital chair…

"_She's been here all this time, son. She called us and she hasn't moved for 2 days, not even to eat. She really cares about you. I…I'm glad you've found someone like her, sweetheart."_

His mom's words had sealed the deal even further. Jenny Swanson was the woman he loved and he would for as long as he lived, even if she didn't feel the same way. Fortunately, she had and still did…

"You got a lot of balls to show up here, you know?" a gruff voice said from beside him.

"Coach." RJ greeted with a firm handshake. "It was my wife's idea."

"Swanson?"

"Yep. It'll be 6 years next month."

The large black nodded approvingly and looked back out at the court. RJ shook his head slightly as his eyes went to the Spot. The Spot where it all began…

"_If you bone this cocker spaniel, I swear to God, I'll choke you to death in front of all these people…"_

"_**That's**__ how a man smells, bitch!"_

"_It's a goddamned Buick Regal!"_

"_Freakin' __**tripod!**__"_

"_Fuck me…"_

"_You have something that all the guys in the school would __**kill for!"**_

"_You talk to her again and__ I'll__** kill **__you__**, donkey dick!"**_

"_**That's**_ _how a man smells, __**bitch!**__ I'll email you in the morning…"_

"You know, I should hate you. After all, if you hadn't forced me into that damned game, I would've spent high school in a less pain and humiliation." RJ remarked causally.

"But, you don't.", Coach replied with an actual smile.

"Damn right, I don't.", RJ confirmed.

Both men chuckled and Coach clapped his shoulder before withdrawing t the locker rooms.

"RJ? Your mom called. She said that it's safe to come over, now." Jenny greeted as she came in.

RJ had laid down the law with his parents after a disastrous visit after college graduation. It was bad enough when he had to hear them go at like porn stars but Jen shouldn't have to be subjected to "Nail it! Oh, it's so warm!" and other delightful exclamations through the too damned thin walls. To her credit, Jen hadn't been horrified but endlessly amused, giggling behind her hand and applauding them when they came down for breakfast in the morning. Still, RJ had politely requested to get it out of their systems early so that it wouldn't happen again.

Instead of being offended, his parents had taken to having their sex scattered throughout the day, causing even more satisfaction, if her emails were to be believed.

He loved his parents to death but…ewww…

"Okay. Your parents said that we could crash at their place."

'That's good because the hotel screwed up our reservations. I got a full refund, though. Oh, my god! The Musical!"

He saw the photo next to the basketball team lineup and couldn't help smile. Before his Show Stopping Boner, it had been a hell of a fun time, especially with Jen. He still remembered how she looked in that grey bra and panty set. He should've known that he would be screwed after that. Back then, the mere mention of Jen had been enough to get him going and no tape (or other power on this Earth) could contain the Dragon when it scented its rightful rider.

"Ugh, I look like Edward Cullen's nerdy cousin! How much gel was in my hair?" he laughed.

"Lils said it was like 3 and a half cans. She had been tempted to light you on fire."

"Of course, she had. It's Lily."

Both chuckled and headed out of the side door, where he promptly ran into someone, a janitorial someone.

"Watch where you're…_**you**_!"

Karma really was a bitch, RJ decided. Not only was Max Owens a janitor at the same school he had ruled with an iron fist but he still hated him with the fiery passion of a thousand suns. Why couldn't it be one or the …

Max's fist slammed into his face and once again, he was on the asphalt with Jen hovering concernedly above him as the jock turned service worker stalked off in the other direction, mop bucket dragging behind him.

"RJ?"

"The more things change, the more they stay the same. Now, do you see why I didn't want to come back?" he asked her dully as he stood up.

She frowned and pressed a handkerchief to the blood on his split lip. It was like the painful return of an old friend.

"Do you want to leave? I'd understand if you did.", she asked gently.

The idea was tempting but then his mind went back to the Pool Party. Things would never change if he ran now, even running seemed like a really, really good idea…

"Fuck no! We're here, now! Besides, what I said to Miles back then still counts today! I'm done being Max Owens' bitch! If he wants a fight, I'll give him one... I'll probably lose but I'll give him one, anyway!" RJ declared while spitting out the last of the blood.

Jen smiled gently at him and pressed a loving kiss to the uninjured part of his mouth, pleasing him and strengthening his resolve further.

They were going to the goddamned Reunion and a good time and if Max Owens pitched another hissy fit, then RJ would throw the punch bowl at the fucker's face and make him bleed to death from his wounds.

And that was all he had to say about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: And now for the story to really begin. This fic isn't going to be too long, maybe about 8 chapters but it'll certainly be interesting. We're going to focus on RJ and Jenny. I'm going to get a little in depth on his time in the hospital via flashbacks and then, we'll go into the dark abyss that is Max's head during part one of the Reunion.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Summer 2011- Day 10 of RJ's hospital stay**

He was able to sit up now. His mom had brought him his sketchbook and a pack of sharpened pencils so that's how he occupied his time. The Pinkerton Powers That Be had put up the bill for his hospital stay and surgeries, probably to try and stave off a lawsuit, so his room was spacious and it had cable and internet. If it weren't for the IVs and the smells of chicken noodle and antiseptic, RJ would've sworn that he was in a hotel room.

He wouldn't be able to leave until September and he'd still be on crutches until November, making him an even bigger target for Max and his lackeys. Facebook had kept him in the loop and they would be getting out of Juvy for school only. They would be in there until they turned 18. Even though it wasn't the "under the damned prison", that his mom wanted, it was better than a slap on the wrist.

A quiet knock made him break out of his musings and he called, "Come in."

Jenny. She had some flowers and her black eye had faded to an ugly shade of green and blue. Even with it, she was still painfully gorgeous and he was glad that he was tanked on painkillers. Now would not be the time for the Dragon to make an appearance…

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he greeted gently.

"You're in a hospital bed and you're asking how _**I**_ am?" she asked him incredulously.

"Mm-hm. You got hit hard. And you did a Pocahontas to make sure I stayed in relatively one piece. I owe you…"

"_**No, you don't!"**_ she sobbed. "This is all my goddamned fault! Max would've never touched you if it wasn't for me!"

"That's not true! I sealed my doom as soon as I did the Nut Musk thing! Jenny…hand me my glasses. I want to see you."

She did so immediately and she came into focus. Her big pretty eyes were pouring tears and his heart clenched in his chest. Reaching out with his good hand, he took her trembling one as he moved his back away from the mattress, hissing at the pull at his ribs..

"_**This is not your fault**_. It's _**not!**_ You didn't sic Max on me and you didn't make me fight back! I did it and I don't regret it! All right, yes. My leg is shot to the depths of Hell and _**yes**_, I have to piss in a bag but that's okay! You know why? Because now, everyone can see how much a selfish stupid prick he is! Nothing, not even his vaunted basketball skills, is going to shield him form the backlash, not just from the school but from the whole damn community! This isn't your fault, Jenny and if you and or anyone else says it is, they're going to get a bedpan to the face!"

"But, RJ…"

"No! No buts! This is not your fault! Okay?"

She looked away from him but nodded in agreement. He sat back with a soft groan and she pulled the blankets over him, trying her best to keep him warm.

"Good. Now, sit down. Tell me about the outside world…"

**_/_**

**Present Day- The Residence of Miles and Lily Jenner**

"You look great, dude."

"I feel like I'm going to war. Max is going to be there and he's going to raise a whole lot of hell."

"Let him! He can huff and puff all he wants but at the end of the night, Jenny's going home with you and she's going to be riding hood on your big bad…"

"Miles!" he barked, just like in high school.

He looked at him with his "What?" look and both men broke into helpless laughter. RJ stopped fussing with his tie and nodded. That was as good as it got without plastic surgery…

"You know, I figured that you being a dad would calm it down a little but…"

"I married Lily. I'm going to be a dirty bastard until the grave."

"Just like your father." Moira Jenner said as she came downstairs. "Your wives will down in a sec, gentlemen."

'Thanks for watching the kids, Ma."

"It's no trouble. I love spending time with my grandbabies. Don't look so glum RJ. You'll have a great time and even if that Owens guy causes trouble…well…Jennifer would be more than happy to _**lick your wounds**_."

RJ groaned out a laugh and Miles shook his head fondly as the spry old woman went to watch Jimmy Neutron with the girls, his namesake on her hip.

"That's my Ma…oh, wow…"

Lily glided down the stairs in a floor length white gown, looking like a black haired Marilyn Monroe. Miles literally licked his chops and she giggled as he kissed her hard, sliding a hand to her ass.

"Damn, woman…" he rasped.

"You like?"

"I _**love**_. How do you I get you outta this thing?"

"I'll show you later. Come on, Jen!"

RJ felt his mouth go bone dry as she came down. From head to toe, she looked like she had just stepped off of a runway. Her dress bloomed out like an upside flower but was tight up top, leaving her creamy shoulders bare. The scarlet red color matched her lips and her hair was pinned up, exposing her delicate neck to his gaze. She was gorgeous...and she was his.

"My God…wow, Jen…you look beautiful."

The grin on her face could've lit Times Square for the rest of the year.

_**/**_

Max glowered darkly at anyone who looked his way and took a sip from his ever present flask. The staff had been required to show up in their everyday gear so now, he was standing in his goddamned janitor's uniform in the middle of this goddamned reunion.

His life sucked. He was living in his parents' basement, he scrubbed toilets for a living, and the picture on the athletic Hallway of Fame that he used to be so proud of mocked him. It showed what could've been, what should've been, and what would've been if it weren't for RJ fucking Berger.

The little shit had ruined him! He had humiliated him in front of Jenny and then, he had stolen her from him! And then, when he had finally gotten revenge, his _**rightful**_ revenge, he had ended up in fucking Juvy for it, ending any chances of a college career in basketball. Well, that and the kick to the knee that Berger had gotten in during the Fight. Then, Jenny, instead of being impressed like a proper woman took the little worm's side, spending every waking moment of that summer, what was supposed to be The Summer he got her, by his side. Then, they had gotten together in senior year, kissing in front of everyone during the Pep Rally.

As a final insult to him, she ran off to California with Berger and married him, leaving Max behind in this Podunk shitty town. They had been married for damned near 6 years and they were the Success Story of the Night.

It was all wrong! Berger was supposed to be some nerdy little janitor or math teacher, not a fucking' millionaire with that Japanese chick and Jenny was supposed to be his wife, not Berger's! Hmmph…Jenny Owens sounded better than Swanson-Berger anyway and what was up with that hyphen shit? If Berger were a real man, he would've made her take his name…

He took another pull of his flask as watched them on the dance floor, swaying like it was their right. It was against nature: Beautiful Girls didn't go for Nerds. They went for Real Men, like Max. Jenny had gone against the Code and now, he was going to make her and her little "husband" pay for it.

He would win this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. Due to many unfortunate events in my life (namely the death of multiple Word holding computers in my home), I've left a lot of fics on deep freeze. Well, no longer. Let's get back in business. The song **_**Firework**_** belongs to Katy Perry which I love and it fits the situation so it's in here. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Autumn 2011- The Pep Rally (The Geek Finally Gets the Girl)**

The gym was packed to the rafters and louder than a mosh pit during Mardi Gras. RJ sat at the bottom of the bleachers, his casted leg drawn up protectively. Since Max's sentencing, not many people messed with him but it was now a reflex to protect himself. Getting his ass kicked had sucked but it had also forced him to grow up. Sitting in that hospital room all summer, alone with his thoughts had given him ample time for self evaluation. If he was going to make it out of high school and into the world, he had to toughen up. His mother had already signed him up for kickboxing classes, starting as soon as his cast came off and RJ had been lifting weights during physical therapy, causing him to finally fill out a little.

He was no Governator but he wasn't a scrawny scarecrow anymore. That had to count for something, right?

"Contemplating Jen's pom-poms, again? You know she'll gladly show 'em to you if you ask nicely!" Lilly greeted, her lipstick smeared from Miles' latest attentions. "Hell, even if you don't…"

"Lilly, we're just friends!"

"That line may have worked when it comes to you and me but not this time, Berger! Man up and lay one on her or just lay down on top of her!"

"Jesus, you're worse than Miles!"

"Damn right! Here she comes! Do it!"

She was in Pinkerton sweats and a skin tight black MCR t-shirt. Like the rest of the cheerleaders, maroon and gold stripes were under her eyes and pom-poms were in her hands but as always, she managed to rise above the masses. She plopped down next to him and boldly chugged the rest of his monster, making him laugh.

"Really?" he asked over the pounding bass of Enrique Iglesias.

"Really, really!" she giggled. "How you feelin'?"

"Like a cripple! Thank God this thing comes off next week!"

She rolled her eyes and remarked, "You lack school spirit, my friend!"

"I hate this school and almost everyone in it! Fuck school spirit!"

Jenny sighed and shook her head before standing up. Her hand went firmly around his arm and tugged him up, much to his protest.

"Come dance with me!"

"Jen, I'm crippled and when I'm not…"

"No! You're my friend now and friends don't let friends spend too much time miserable and in their own heads! If they do, said friend ends up a serial killer on _**America's Most Wanted**_ so damn it, you are going to get up and you are going to fucking dance with me! Got it?"

Of course, the music and the bustle stopped so everyone could stare at Beauty and the Freak…

"Fine, but if they play something shitty, I reserve the right to hobble back to where I came from."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Fine! Play something good!" she barked at the Freshmen DJ.

The girl swallowed and hit a few buttons so that part of Katy Perry's _**Firework **_blasted. RJ moved best he could with her but he was more focused on the lyrics.

"…_**boom, boom, boom…even brighter than the moon, moon, moon, it's always been inside of you, you, you and it's time to let it through…'cause baby, you're a firework…c'mon show 'em what you're worth…make 'em go…oh, oh, oh..as you shoot across the sky…"**_

Jenny seemed to be listening to the lyrics to because she had stopped dancing. She was looking at him fixedly and RJ frowned lightly after a minute.

"What? Do I have something in my…?"

Grabbing him by his collar, she pulled him into a deep kiss, much to the shock, awe, and horror of the school.

The roar only became worse as it became apparent that the filthy knave had the nerve to kiss their Queen back.

_**/**_

**Present Day- Pinkerton High School Class of 2012 Reunion  
**

"And now, some words from 2012's Valedictorian: Mr. RJ Berger!"

The applause was polite with a few raucous "Woo!"s from Miles as he took the podium. Looking around, he saw that many of the people he remembered had barely changed. A baby bump here, a receding hairline there, Max Owens glowering at him like he was the gum under his boots…oh, yeah. The more things change…

"Good evening, everyone. Since I don't have a speech written, I'll just pull something out of my ass. It worked once, it can work again."

Laughter rippled through the crowd and RJ sighed before continued.

"As you know, my name is RJ Berger. You probably remember me as the nerd with the huge dick who got his ass kicked every couple of days…I mean, hours. Once I got my diploma, I swore that I'd never set foot in this school again but things change, especially when one has a persistently optimistic wife."

Jen stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked at her.

"I know that Dr. Phil and Steve Wilkos and the Almighty Oprah has made the concept of closure a cliché but I think that's why I'm here. I'm here to see the friends I made, my family, and resolve old conflicts. Particularly the one with Pinkerton's illustrious head janitor in the back. You all remember him, don't you? Come step into the light, Max. Step into the light and away from Jen. Thank you."

"You fucking bastard! You ruined my life! You stole my girl!"

"From your point of view, sure. So, what are you gonna do? Yell at me, hit me once again? Run up here and do what you want. I don't care. You don't scare me anymore."

The last statement was a lie but the fear didn't stop him. Besides in the words of Lady Gaga: Once you kill a cow, you gotta make a burger. Calling Max out may be the brave, movie like thing to do but it certainly wasn't the thing most conducive to his good health.

The fist sailing into his jaw proved that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know I said at least 8 chapters but I don't think I can extend it past 6 without it getting dumb. This chapter is their first time and next chapter will be the end. Hopefully, it's not too abrupt but I'm on a fanfic mission again and it's serious this time.**

**I'm sick of having unfinished stories and I'm sick of leaving people in the lurch waiting for what happens next. It's not fair and I want to fix that post haste. My computer's been moved upstairs and maybe that'll help me write more. After all, now that Bruce is in the living room again, there's a distinct risk of my siblings killing him again and I hate being without my computer, even though he's a grumpy old dinosaur. I hope there are still people out there reading and I thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and just enjoying this scribble on the wall. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Late January 2012- Ride the Dragon (The First of Many Times…)**

It had started out innocently, a simple study session for midterms. His parents were out of town on a 2nd honeymoon (not that it ever ended, sex wise…ewww…) and her parents were over 1000 miles away in Manhattan for a business conference. Both of them were deemed responsible enough to watch the house, given enough money to exist solely off of pizza for 2 weeks, and told to have a good responsible time with friends and their significant other. There was really no ulterior motive for inviting her over that Friday evening. Really. It was supposed to be a chaste and academical evening…

Jenny had other plans, plans she made clear by slamming him against the front door and kissing him like he had just got back from war. When his head began to spin, she pulled away and looked at him with hungry resolve before resuming the kiss, pressing herself fully against him as her lips moved down.

"J-Jenny? Jen, sl-slow down…I…_**shit!**_"

A naughty giggle usually saved for his dreams accented the second mind scrambling roll of her hips and he growled softly as he came to full attention. He had her scent now, her warm silkiness and his body screamed for more, for her…

"Is that all for me, RJ?"

"It always is. Jen, do you really want this? Me?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Because once we do this, we can't go back and…"

Her fingers went on his lips and she nodded with conviction. RJ swallowed thickly and nodded, grabbing her hand. Putting her backpack on the foyer table, he calmly locked the door and turned on the security alarm. Leading her, he closed the blinds and turned out the lights, guiding her upstairs. Jenny's pulse was pounding hard in her wrist and he stopped at his bedroom door.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I trust you, RJ. I want you."

His cock pounded harder between his legs at that and he opened the door, locking it behind them. Jenny walked straight to his bed and sat down fluidly, looking up at him with shy eagerness. RJ clicked on his bedside lamp and got in bed with her, kissing her slowly, making sure not to plunge his tongue too deep into her mouth. Her hands roamed over him, sliding under his Adventure Time t-shirt and pulling it off. His shaking fingers went to the buttons of her white shirt and unbuttoned carefully, revealing a lacy white bra. Bending forward, he pressed a kiss right to her sternum, making her shiver.

"I want you…_I want you_ _so much_…" she rasped softly, trailing her fingers through his black curls.

"I want you, too… but we have to be slow. I don't want to hurt you with…you know..."

She chuckled and gave him a light push backwards, straddling his stomach as she unhooked her bra. Wow. She was glorious, better than his fevered imagination could ever put to paper. She was like a living work of art, all lush curves and firm planes. Maybe he could draw her later. Not as a Dragon Rider but as her. That could be nice. Jen lying on a settee, a sheet covering her strategically, smiling softly at him…

She leaned forward and his lips closed around a pale pink nipple instinctively, sucking it deep into his mouth. It was sweet but spicy. Was it from her body wash or pure her? Both? Either way, he wanted more and so did she. RJ moaned with her as he tasted, loving her flavor, her warmth. Her protesting coo became a gasp as he took the other one into his mouth, lavishing it with the same amount of attention. He wanted to give her pleasure. Most men his age would be consumed with getting inside her and he desperately wanted that but he figured that sex should be good for both people involved.

Plus, the better he made her feel, the more likely she'd let him do it again and again and again…

Boldly but carefully, RJ wrapped his arms around her and put her underneath him, rising up on his forearms. Jenny's blonde hair was fanned out on his pillows and her sky blue eyes were content, heavily lidded and willing. Tenderly, he cupped her full breasts, the creamy tan swells fitting perfectly in his hands and pressed two soft kisses to her aureoles before moving downward. She moaned in surprised delight and shivered, moving into his teasing kisses and nips at her flat stomach. Steady fingers undid the buttons of her skirt, the fabric parting down the middle and revealing matching lacy hipsters. He'd come back there shortly. She helpfully lifted her hips and he put the skirt on the chair, stroking over her silky smooth strong legs with his fingers and mouth, taking his time. His cock was still raging in his sweats but he held off, determined to be slow and gentle.

"_Ahhhh_…"

Jenny's breathless cry encouraged him to brush over her sex again through her panties, his eyes going wide at the humid heat there. She really _**did**_ want him. Him. Not Max Owens, not some other jock but him. Carefully, he slid them off and resumed his earlier kisses, going below her navel, parting the plump lips with his fingers. She was neatly groomed, her curls 2 shades darker than the hair on her head and glistening with want. Her sex was a shade of fuchsia, her swelling clit rose red and he gave it a kiss, the tip of his tongue tracing the hood.

"_**RJ**_!"

He liked that. He liked that scream. He wanted more of her screams, more of her sweet nectar. Moving his head, he settled in, licking and sucking at her as she guided him. Her inner thighs were trembling and he stroked them, her moans and yelps of bliss spurring him on. His tongue went inside her, burrowing into her tight silk, her hips arching up demandingly. His cock was pulsing rapidly, his pre-come soaking his boxers but RJ ignored the coiling heat in his gut in favor of Jenny's increasingly loud and bliss filled exclamations of sexual satisfaction.

"…_so __**good**__…oh, my…oh, my fucking…oh…ahh…ohhh_…"

Hard ripples began to add resistance to her tunnel, thick creams coating his questing tongue. Her hands were in his hair, her thighs taking him hostage as she rode his face, and she squealed as his fingers went to her nipples.

"_**Oooh**__…oh, my…oh, RJ…don't stop…__**please**__ don't stop…so good…so close…__**ahhhh**_…"

With a guttural cry, she came. He had made her come. The woman of his dreams was coming on his tongue, crying his name and grabbing his headboard. She shuddered hard as he pulled his mouth away and finally shucked off the last of his clothes. Her eyes widened and her tongue went across her lips as he put on a condom (he had bought some to reduce the mess during his…private times…) and he just kept breathing. He didn't want to hurt like he had inadvertently hurt Natsumi. He wanted their first time to be good and special and…

Her legs spread open as far she could and she parted her lips with her fingers.

"Get inside me, **now**!"

Jen's voice was positively feral and he obeyed her with a grunt, her ankles forcing him irresistibly forward. God, yes. Warmth, heat, silky, wet…so good…so, so…_**good**_…

She screamed again and dug her nails in his back, making him hiss. At first, their rhythm was clumsy, even a little uncomfortable but soon instinct took over. His body was icy and on fire at the same time, his heart pounding in his chest like thunder, his hips surging and twisting into his woman. His Goddess moaned and wiggled underneath him, panting and giggling a little as they continued.

_**Mine.** She's mine. I want her. She wants me. I'm hers and she's mine…all mine…_

The two-way possessive thoughts spurred him into a burning frenzy, pounding her hard into the mattress, much to her delight.

"_Don't stop! Don't you dare stop… feels so good …__**unhhh**__…fuck me, RJ…make me yours…make me…oh_, _**god**_…_oh, god_…_oh, yes_…_**unhhh**_…"

RJ groaned through gritted teeth as her climax began around him, squeezing him in a delicious vice and Jenny's screams were louder, higher, piercing, blending with his loud deep shouts of bliss…

"_**RJ!**_"

"_**Jenny!**_"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Alas, the end. I apologize again for the unholy amount of time it took to get this story done but I hope you all enjoyed it. I wouldn't mind returning to this fandom but not for a while. I have way too many projects going on now. Anyway, thank you all again for reading, reviewing, alerting, and just enjoying this scribble on the wall and there are many more stories of mine on my profile (that are actually complete!) to enjoy. Just saying. With love, ~*CMW2*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I still can't believe that you're not gonna press charges!"

"What for? I've been hit harder and he's already been punished enough, don't you think?"

"Miles and Lils…they should've been in the NFL with those tackles."

"And Lilly could take the UFC championship in one fight. His face looked like ground round. Jen, it's okay. And you know what? I actually had fun at the reunion. What? What's with the look?"

"I'm just relishing my victory. I told you that it would be fun."

"And I told you that all hell would break loose and it did. It's a tie."

"I won."

"Did not."

"I so did."

"Didn't."

"Did.", she purred, straddling his hips.

"Oh, yeah…"

**FIN.**


End file.
